dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
Megagrock
:"Its appetite for destruction knows no bounds. Few have seen one and lived to tell the tale." Megagrocks are the second Boss-type Grock encountered but likely to be considered a tower of destruction due to the fact that they are stationary (also the only grocks to do so) and do not go after the town's Scrogs. It first appears in stage 4 on the 2nd day of protecting the village. They will reappear in Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. Physical Appearance The Megagrock appears as a massive, red colored, towering grock monster. It appears to have spikes around the bottom (near the mouth) and around the head. It is equipped with a large cannon, somewhat similar to the hammer-like structure of a Ramgrock and the gun-like appearance of the Gungrock's nozzle. There is also a blue crystal on the mouth of the megagrock, containing all the power it has, making it the only weak point to this massive grock. Fighting Style Overworld Megagrocks never spawn in Grock Dens, instead rising directly out of the ground in predetermined locations. Most Megagrocks spawn and remain stationary in specific locations away from the grock trail. This may tempt Dillon to go after the Megagrock and avoid battles with other grocks headed torwards the village. Their purpose for spawning is that, if given enough time (60 seconds at the most), they will begin shooting down each tower that protects the village, in a certain order. After they make an attack, they must recharge before they can launch anoter attack. They destroy one tower every 60 seconds if not quickly dealt with. It is unknown what would happen or what it would do if all towers are destroyed. By the third day, if this grock still stands and Dillon has already defeated all the other grocks, it will sink back into the ground since it has nothing left to do. Like with the Megagrock's entrance and defeat, this is also shown in a cutscene. In Battle Megagrocks never directly attack Dillon during a battle, only standing there while they charge and shoot down towers. Their defense is high, and only have a single weak point: the teal diamond embedded in their lower jaw. The Megagrock will rhythmically bob their mouth up and down, only allowing Dillon brief instances to attack the crystal. They will move their mouth more quickly the less health they have remaining. Megagrocks are also impervious to bombs, shielded by a temporarily-visible forcefield when one is used. In later appearances, they will have Ramgrocks backing them up in battle, causing Dillon to consume more time in defeating the Megagrock. Dillon's main focus it to take down the Ramgrocks first, and then go after the Megagrock when the Ramgrocks can no longer attack and interrupt Dillon. Bombs are still of use when Ramgrocks are present, as even though the Megagrock is immune to bombs, the Ramgrocks are not. Gallery Megagrock1.png Megagrock-alone.png Megagrock-nowwithtrees.png Trivia *It is one of only two grocks (the other being the last boss) to recieve its own cutscene or two. *It is one the few grocks that is directly fought to be immune to bombs, the other being the last boss. *If the timer visible on-screen reaches zero, the Megarock will begin shooting down towers, each hit destroying the chosen tower regardless of the amount of health left on the tower. Thus, the Megagrock can be described as the Grock equivalent to a Gun Tower. **If it hasn't been destroyed already, the Megagrock will always shoot down Gun Tower 4 first, meaning the Megagrock must be destroyed as quickly as possible to complete the mission Operation Chaperone. Category:Grocks Category:Bosses Category:Special Grocks Category:The Rolling Western Grocks Category:The Last Ranger Grocks